


Five Times They Fucked and One Time They Didn't

by chaperone_wwh



Series: Five times they fuck and one time they don't [1]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, 師生AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Summary: 亞瑟依舊為自己把到了藝術學院裡最辣的那個教授震驚不已。
Relationships: Arthur/Goosefat Bill
Series: Five times they fuck and one time they don't [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

亞瑟依舊為自己把到了藝術學院裡最辣的那個教授震驚不已。他是研究生，唸商學院的，所以放心，這其中沒有什麼不道德的利益糾葛。藝術學院與他上課的地方隔了大概半個校區，但威廉．威爾森教授，或者肥鵝比爾（暱稱，沒有人知道怎麼來的）這個名字就像今天午餐吃什麼一樣頻繁地出現在學生的日常對話當中，沒有人不知道藝術學院裡最辣的那個教授，即使他只開了一門無聊到爆炸的通識課和一門超級硬的系必修。硬。亞瑟還記得貝克萊克那刻意放慢的語速和意有所指的眼神。

他第一次遇見比爾並不是在學校。

他在附近的一間酒吧打工，搬搬貨打打雜。調酒師兼老闆貝德維爾是個好人，有點嚴肅，有點討人厭，但是個好人。亞瑟只是沒想到他的老闆會和比爾認識。那個男人靠上吧台的那一瞬間亞瑟就認出對方了，他們沒見過面，但比爾的照片早就在學生之間流傳的亂七八糟，但是亞瑟對他的印象主要還是停留在學校網站上那張放在系所介紹的半身照，灰色的捲髮和西裝，微笑時眼角會堆起些許皺褶。本人比照片上更年輕一些。亞瑟想。比爾沒有穿著照片上那一板一眼的西裝，白色的襯衫和牛仔褲，還有那副黑框眼鏡讓他看上去更像個學生。「威爾森教授？」他把男人的飲料從貝德維爾手裡接了過去，走到對方面前衝著他笑。男人微微低著頭，從鏡框的上緣看他。「你應該不是我系上的學生。」「你足夠出名。」亞瑟聳聳肩。「我是亞瑟，亞瑟·潘多拉岡，我在這念MBA。」對方露出一個了然的神色，朝他露出一個笑容。

「這杯算我的吧。」亞瑟開口，正要向貝德維爾說把這杯酒記在他帳下卻發現比爾臉上的笑容裡多了些什麼，他才後知後覺地發現對方點了什麼酒，那是一杯床笫之間。「你還要請我喝這杯酒嗎？」高腳杯裡淡橙色的酒液在男人手裡晃了晃，亞瑟想著現在改口和貝德維爾請假會不會被他揍。「如果後悔了，」比爾離開了他的位置，一腳踏進了亞瑟的私人領域中。「我請你喝也是一樣的。」

亞瑟聞到男人身上香菸和古龍水的味道，他們之間的距離近得只要他稍稍傾身就能吻到比爾沾上酒液的嘴唇。所以他也這麼做了。四周響起了口哨聲，還有貝德維爾不耐煩地要他們找張床。比爾瞇著眼睛的樣子像隻貓，亞瑟沒有忍住揉亂對方捲髮的衝動。「去我那？」

兩個人差點就在玄關幹了起來，亞瑟把男人困在自己和牆壁之間狠狠吻他，扯開了他覬覦已久的襯衫領口。「別虐待老人家的腰。」比爾抱怨著，但也沒有停下解開對方皮帶的動作。年輕人的住處很普通，唯一可取的是他那張單人床的品質實在不錯，沒有在兩人跌在上頭時發出可怕的咿呀聲。屋子裡很暗，只有他們進門時在玄關按開的那盞燈，比爾半張臉融在黑暗裡，剩下半張被昏黃的燈和蒙上一層曖昧的光影。亞瑟看見男人勾起模模糊糊的微笑，和他在酒吧請他喝酒時的那個笑容一樣。亞瑟突然有些後悔，後悔他不應該這麼輕易地接受了那杯酒，那讓整件事看起來就是場各取所需的一夜情。但是此刻他想要的遠遠超過了那些。他們互相給了對方一點時間解決身上的衣服，比爾的手指停在年輕人結實的腰腹肌肉上，盯著他脫掉內褲露出底下半勃的性器。亞瑟同時也在打量比爾，男人偏瘦，有著一點肌肉但看得出來疏於鍛鍊，陰莖蜷伏在腿間的毛髮中。他已經不是會因為一點親吻和愛撫就會勃起的年紀了。亞瑟想到，但同時發現對方眼角的細紋和略嫌蒼白的皮膚迷人的無可救藥。他朝比爾貼了過去，輕輕吻在他的眉心，鼻尖，略過了嘴唇，正要往後退時被男人勾著脖子拉進一個熱烈的親吻中。比爾捧著年輕人的臉，手指滑進他的髮際，在亞瑟張口咬在他脖子上時微微收緊。亞瑟把自己卡進男人腿間，手掌沿著大腿內側溫暖的皮膚往上，握住了對方還沒什麼反應的性器輕輕搓弄，身下的人發出滿意的輕哼，灰色的眼睛瞇著，撐起上身去討要親吻同時也伸手握住亞瑟的勃起。

「我好像沒有答應做底下那個。」比爾皺著眉，抓住了亞瑟沾了潤滑液正想往他身後送的手。氣氛頓時有點尷尬，直到男人噗哧一聲笑出來。「開玩笑的。」他手臂纏上亞瑟的脖子，咬著他的耳朵竊竊私語。「讓我看看你的本事吧，大男孩。」

***

這個大男孩沒有讓他失望，甚至有點超出他的預期了，或許不只有點，他想。比爾已經不太記得上次在床上被折磨的如此丟盔卸甲是什麼時候，儘管他不願意承認，但是年輕人塞在他屁股裡的手指，操，像是有魔法一樣。過多的潤滑液隨著亞瑟的動作被從他的體內帶出，搞得到處都黏糊糊的。比爾試著讓自己的呻吟不要過於淫蕩，但他無法阻止自己本能地迎合對方抽送手指的頻率。他已經完全地硬了，性器在床單上蹭出一塊濕痕，又很快地湮滅在潤滑液所造成的小小氾濫。「威廉、」亞瑟的鼻子貼在男人的後頸，咬他凸起的頸椎。「還是比爾，我能叫你比爾嗎？」比爾轉身瞪了他一眼，但是泛紅的眼角和濕潤的灰色眼睛讓這個瞪視看起來更像調情，亞瑟笑了，勾著男人的大腿掛在他的腰上。「或者你更喜歡我喊你教授？」那個稱呼鑽進比爾耳朵裡，像根羽毛般拂過心口，泛起一股難以言喻的麻癢。「威爾森教授？」年輕人收回了他的手指，取而代之的是他滾燙的性器在他股間磨磨蹭蹭。「先生(Sir)？」比爾用自己的唇堵住了亞瑟喋喋不休的嘴，阻止他再說出任何使他心猿意馬的稱呼。「閉嘴。」他啞著嗓子。「操我。」

男人柔軟的內壁隔著一層薄薄的乳膠推擠著他的陰莖，即使亞瑟已經用手指將對方打得足夠地開但比爾依舊緊得不可思議。這個男人整個人都不可思議。亞瑟盯著比爾，那蓬鬆柔軟的捲髮被汗水浸濕了黏在額頭上，耳根到胸口整片紅透了。「別再盯著我發呆了，男孩，用點力。」男人皺著眉抱怨，換來一個落在眉心的吻和輕吻截然相反的猛烈操幹。兩人都沒有再說話，房間裡充斥著嘶啞的喘息和黏膩的水聲。亞瑟一手撐在床頭，一手沿著男人胸口細碎的毛髮往下撫摸，著迷於對方肚腹柔軟的觸感，然後握住了比爾沉甸甸的陰莖，隨著抽差的頻率為他手淫。比爾的腰幾乎懸空，全靠著亞瑟的大腿支撐著，但他甚至無法分神想到這樣的姿勢可能會讓他隔天站不直。亞瑟操得太深，過多的快感讓他暈眩，視線所及之處全部是年輕人散亂的金色頭髮。有什麼東西失控了，比爾模糊地意識到。他射在亞瑟手裡，整個人繃緊得像張拉開的弓，然後緩緩地癱倒在床上。

亞瑟從他體內退了出去，把套子隨意打了個結，下了床把它扔進垃圾桶，彎腰從自己散落一地的衣服裡摸出菸盒和打火機。「要嗎？還是你想先洗個澡？」亞瑟點燃了手裡的菸。「打算趕我走了？」比爾緩了過來，接過對方遞過來的菸咬在嘴裡。「怎麼會。」亞瑟靠過去討要親吻，被男人一口菸噴在臉上。年輕人沒有因此退縮，不依不撓地湊上去，笑得像個無賴。比爾用力抽了一口菸堵住了對方的嘴，任由亞瑟把他再壓進床裡，剩下的那截菸被他在菸灰缸裡捻熄。

再來一次的提議聽起來沒有那麼糟。比爾翻身跨在亞瑟身上，低頭咬他的鼻尖。兩人的四肢糾纏著，先前留下的汗水讓皮膚變得冰涼黏膩，又很快地因為摩擦和愛撫而熱了起來。「會太勉強嗎？」亞瑟從下往上看著比爾，如果不是他在男人依舊柔軟的穴口按揉的手指，這個問句會更有誠意一點。「我只是需要、嘶、一點時間。」比爾的話被年輕人咬他乳頭的動作打斷，皺著眉推開那金色毛絨絨的腦袋。「你是狗嗎？」「汪。」亞瑟笑得得意洋洋，反覆地舔了舔他剛剛留下的牙印，得寸進尺地把舔舐和親吻往下挪動。比爾隨著他的動作往後仰倒，手肘撐著身體，大腿被往上提起。亞瑟捏著他的腳踝吻他的脛骨、膝窩、大腿，整個人堂而皇之地佔據在男人雙腿中間。所以當亞瑟吻上他的陰莖時比爾也不是那麼意外了。比爾一條腿曲著，被年輕人推擠著往上，迫使他暴露出更多。這讓他心慌，卻又不得不屈服於對方唇舌所帶來的快感。亞瑟小心翼翼地收著牙，動作不甚熟練地嘗試吞吐男人又逐漸被喚醒的性器。他的手也沒閒著，就著還沒乾涸的潤滑液將手指送進比爾體內，被使用過後的穴口輕易地含住了年輕人的兩根手指。「夠了、」亞瑟抬起一邊的眉毛，讓對方以一個緩慢到情色無比的速度滑出他口中，牽出一道淫靡的水痕。勃起的陰莖貼在小腹上，裹著一層晶亮的唾液，混著前端溢出的體液把那片毛髮弄得一蹋糊塗。亞瑟用鼻尖去蹭男人大腿根，伸出舌尖舔過性器上頭交錯的血管。他又推了一根手指進去，比爾低低地喊了一聲什麼，不外乎是他媽的之類的咒罵。下一秒亞瑟被推開，他們又回到先前比爾跨坐在他身上的姿勢。

「我他媽要把你騎到射出來。」

亞瑟一下子沒有意識到對方說了些什麼，直到比爾不知道從哪裡又摸出一個套子幫他套上時他才回過神來。「你剛剛說什麼？」他語調裡充滿的不可置信。「我說，」比爾慢條斯理地為亞瑟戴好套又抹上一層潤滑後扶著亞瑟的陰莖一點一滴地插進自己的後穴。「我他媽要把你，」男人貼在亞瑟耳邊說話的聲音又低又啞。「騎到射出來。」

男人體內不似剛才那樣緊緻，他已經完全被操開，裹著亞瑟陰莖的腸肉又濕又軟。比爾的動作慢得很刻意，每一下都頂在自己最爽的那點，滿足的呻吟幾乎要把亞瑟逼瘋了。比爾完全當他是個洩慾用的性愛娃娃，身體向後仰著，腰腹的肌肉一寸寸伸展開，上頭滿是亞瑟才留下的牙印吻痕。兩隻手撐在亞瑟的大腿上，可以說得上是放蕩地搖晃自己的腰。亞瑟完全被眼前的畫面迷惑了，手掌刷過對方繃緊的大腿停在小腹，肌肉在他掌心起伏，隨著男人動作甩動的性器一下一下地拍打在他手背。「亞瑟。」整個晚上比爾第一次喊了他的名字，一雙灰色的眼睛帶著水氣從上而下覷著他。亞瑟心裡想著該死，翻過手掌握住男人的陰莖，也開始挺腰迎合對方騎在他身上的動作。「操、」比爾狠狠閉了閉眼，差點撐不住自己，不得不扶著亞瑟胸口保持平衡。「體力活還是交給我吧，威爾森教授。」亞瑟沒有改變兩人的位置，手掌改而扣住了男人的髖骨，讓自己在對方體內操得更深更用力。每一下頂弄都能帶出男人壓抑的低喘，亞瑟鬆開了掐著他大腿的手，轉而把手指卡進比爾嘴裡。「別咬。」他說，比爾發出了悶悶的鼻音，皺起眉讓年輕人用兩根手指撬開了他緊抿的嘴唇。喘息聲頓時變得黏稠起來，無法被嚥下的唾液順著亞瑟的手臂流了下來。這太煽情了。亞瑟把手指從對方嘴裡抽了回來，帶出啵的一聲。比爾故不上抱怨對方這種不衛生的行為，他腦子都快被他操出去了。他握著自己的陰莖給自己手淫，嘴裡胡亂喊著亂七八糟的下流話。射給我，亞瑟。比爾不太確定他是不是把這句話說出來了，大概是有吧，因為那個年輕人惡狠狠地給了他一個根本算不上親吻的啃咬，猛地阻止他撫摸自己的動作。我們一起，比爾，我們一起。

***

比爾終究沒有留下來過夜。亞瑟隔天醒來面對的是亂成一團的房間，和一杯已經冷掉的咖啡以及底下壓著的紙條。紙條上只有潦草的一行數字，是個電話號碼。亞瑟喝了一口冷咖啡，酸苦的味道讓他皺起眉。比爾欠他一杯咖啡，他想，盯著那張紙條又看了好一會兒。或許還要加上一個早安吻。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亞瑟想著怎麼讓比爾補上那杯咖啡和早安吻

至於咖啡和早安吻，或許可以說說他們第二次做愛。

一開始當然是亞瑟想出來的蹩腳藉口。假日裡的午餐和咖啡，比爾不記得上一個用吃飯當藉口約他出去的人是誰了，他以為年輕人都應該一條訊息就知道自己今晚有沒有炮打。我沒有想到那去。亞瑟的表情和語調都很無辜。我只是想請你吃頓飯，不過既然你提了，今晚能去你那嗎？比爾翻白眼，但還是承認了亞瑟選餐廳的品味不錯，以及，可以，他今晚可以來他家。

「我記得我是說今晚而不是他媽的現在。」比爾站在他的車子旁邊瞪著那個自作主張跟上來的年輕人。「有什麼差別？」亞瑟聳聳肩。「除非你那現在藏了個男人。不過我不是很介意三人行。」

比爾想一巴掌打在亞瑟那張好看的臉上。

「拜託嘛教授。」亞瑟露出了他的狗狗眼。

該死該死該死。

「把你的蠢屁股挪到副駕駛座上！」  
「我知道你喜歡我的屁股，先生。」

比爾的房子比亞瑟想像中再亂上許多，他試著不要在親吻比爾的同時踩到散落在地上的各種顏料和紙張。書本堆得到處都是，角落裡是被隨意捲起堆放的畫以及畫架上的半成品。亞瑟只看到了這麼多，畢竟他有一半的注意力被比爾的嘴和手分走了，男人領著他到了臥房，這大概是整個屋子裡亞瑟能清楚看見地板的地方。

比爾在床沿坐下，依依不捨地斷開兩人的親吻。「只是想讓你知道一下，」他掀起亞瑟的上衣親吻他的小腹。「我這有個大的要死的浴缸和沒有限制的熱水。」這絕對是赤裸裸地邀請了。亞瑟乾脆地脫了他的上衣，彎下膝蓋跪在男人腿間。

「那我們該先洗澡還是先來一發？」  
「我並不覺得兩者衝突。」

亞瑟討好地在男人的脖子磨蹭親吻，比爾突然有種自己養了隻聽話的金毛大型犬的錯覺。

「那就帶路吧，教授。」

那浴缸的確大得驚人，而在水注滿之前他們可以先找點樂子。

亞瑟想也沒想地跪了下去。比爾覺得亞瑟有些過於著迷於自己的腿了。亞瑟輕咬著內側脆弱的皮膚，一路磨磨蹭蹭地吻到對方的性器。比爾扶著亞瑟的腦袋，低著頭看著他把自己的陰莖頂端含進嘴裡。太過直接的刺激讓他往後退了一步，皮膚碰到冰涼的磁磚讓他發出一聲短促的抽氣。跪在他腿間的年輕人往上看了他一眼，一隻手握住他已經被唾液沾濕的性器熟練地套弄起來。

年輕人的頭髮晃得他眼花，比爾抓著對方的頭髮固定住了他的腦袋，把他從地上拖起來親吻。接著他被亞瑟輕推著轉過身，額頭靠上因為水氣開始變得潮濕的牆面。「我沒在這放保險套、」亞瑟沒讓比爾把話說完，陰莖蹭著男人的腿根。他的意圖是什麼再明顯不過。「夾緊你的腿，教授。」亞瑟痞痞的笑聲帶著溫熱的呼吸落在比爾耳裡。小渾蛋。他在心裡暗罵。得寸進尺。

他們現在慶幸剛才把衣服都留在浴室外，否則現在一定會一團糟。年輕人的性器擠進他的腿間，不知道他什麼時候抹上了潤滑，比爾認得出這是他沐浴乳的香味。亞瑟的動作很慢，一點一點往前頂，龜頭從囊袋底下蹭過直到兩人的性器碰在一起。比爾空出一隻手環住兩人，讓亞瑟接下來的每一次抽插都能貼著他的陰莖操進他的拳頭。

大腿被摩擦得一片通紅，比爾只覺得手裡的性器燙得幾乎讓他握不住。浴缸的水早就滿了出來，男人低咒著轉過身，被亞瑟拖進一個親吻中。他們在親吻中撫摸著彼此的性器，終究在浴室裡的水氾濫成災之前解決了這折磨人的慾望。

兩人跌跌撞撞的出了浴室，在地板上留下一串濕漉漉的腳印。比爾在把亞瑟推進床裡後決定晚點再和他算帳。

***

亞瑟四肢大張地躺在床上，絲毫不為自己只穿著四角褲佔據了別人的床而感到不好意思。太陽已經落到地平線以下，剩下的一點光線把天空染成橘紅色。

他們大概錯過了晚餐時間。亞瑟摸著自己的肚子想著。

比爾叼著菸從房間外晃了進來，只穿了一件鬆垮的運動褲，赤著腳。亞瑟注意到他戴起了眼鏡，一枝鉛筆別在他右耳後。男人皺著眉盯著他看，亞瑟在他的目光下有點不自在，絕大部分是他覺得自己可能又硬了。「幹嘛這樣看著我？」比爾沒有答腔，拿下耳朵後面的鉛筆對著他比畫一陣後又晃了出去。亞瑟終究耐不住自己的好奇心跟了出去。比爾背對著他坐在畫架前，手中的炭筆在紙上留下深深淺淺的痕跡。他探過頭。

「嘿，那是我。」

男人嘴裡叼著菸抬頭看了他一眼，沒有答話，而後從畫架前站了起來。

「你餓了嗎？我快餓死了。」亞瑟一邊在地上尋找自己的上衣一邊說。

「我訂外賣，至於你，去把浴室和床單搞定。」比爾用拇指和食指夾著菸朝臥室比畫。

「否則晚餐沒你的份。」他在對方發出抗議之前補充道。

***

亞瑟最後還是沒有得到早安吻和咖啡，或許還當了一回免費清潔工，但他得到了威爾森教授冰箱裡的一瓶啤酒和離開前的再見吻。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比爾或許是因為實在找不到人才請亞瑟來當臨時的素描模特兒。他們或許沒有在教室裡就幹了起來。

_如果你還在學校，過來幫我一個忙。_

亞瑟收到訊息後果斷地放生了和他約好的好友們，他才不在乎崔斯坦和貝克萊克是不是在背後咒罵他是個見色忘友的渾蛋。因為他就是。

他的出現引起了教室裡一陣竊竊私語，比爾瞪了他的學生們一眼，意示亞瑟坐在那些畫架圍出的圓形中央的一張椅子上。「脫衣服。」「現在？在這？」亞瑟挑眉，露出了一抹刻意挑逗的笑容，毫不介意地脫掉了身上的T恤，還作勢要解皮帶脫褲子，引來旁邊學生的口哨和嬉鬧。「閉上你們的嘴。」比爾沒好氣地翻了個白眼。「不需要全裸，潘德拉岡先生，請勞駕把褲子穿好。」學生們還是吱吱喳喳地，想必很快又有新的八卦在網路上流竄。比爾強忍著想嘆氣的衝動，靠上來指導亞瑟擺姿勢。「原本的模特兒臨時來不了了，只能找你來幫個忙。」「我喜歡你戴眼鏡的樣子。」亞瑟貼得沒有必要地近，氣息噴灑在他耳朵和脖子。「你欠我一頓晚餐，還有一個口活。」這句話亞瑟刻意壓低了聲音，僅僅只有兩個人聽得見。「做夢吧。」比爾把那討人厭的金色腦袋一掌拍開。「不准笑！背挺直，手放好！」

長時間維持同一個姿勢也是十分不容易的，亞瑟覺得自己的臉和關節有點僵，唯一能被允許移動的一雙藍眼睛盯著那個穿著舊T恤和牛仔褲，上面還沾滿了顏料污漬，怎麼看都是個不修邊幅的古板老男人，腦子裡卻不合時宜地跑出了對方滿身大汗騎在他身上的模樣。火辣，性感，與古板和老完全沾不上邊。

操。

亞瑟舔舔乾澀的唇，回想著自己的碩士論文試著壓下那些香豔的畫面，然而比爾卻在這時候看向他。

操操操操。

男人似是看透了他腦子裡那些亂七八糟的想法，卻沒有露出厭煩的表情，反而更加刻意地在他視線範圍內走動，伸展身體，有意無意地露出一點點腰部的皮膚，藍綠色的眼睛隔著鏡片閃爍著某種亞瑟熟悉的邪惡光芒。比爾的學生們正埋頭畫畫，沒有人有空關注到他們的老師和模特兒正充滿性張力地眉來眼去。完蛋，玩過頭了。亞瑟在心裡哀號。比爾盯著他的眼神讓他硬得不行，他絕對是故意的。教室裡只有炭筆畫在紙上的刷刷聲，亞瑟就算只是稍微加重一點呼吸都會引來注意。

亞瑟十分慶幸自己穿了牛仔褲壓著自己的勃起。還有剛剛比爾沒有真的要他全裸。

***

比爾把最後一個學生趕出教室，空氣瞬間變得黏稠，他可以感受到年輕人盯著自己背脊的視線，火辣辣的，不再有任由猶豫和壓抑。門上鎖的聲音打破了某種平衡，但他們沒有人打算在這場慾望的角力中認輸。男人轉過身迎上對方的視線。呼吸沉重了起來，亞瑟還坐在那，裸著上身，膝蓋分開，手掌隔著褲子搓揉著勃起了性器，那是全然地挑釁和邀請。比爾舔了舔嘴唇，不得不承認他是真的被年輕人的身體給吸引，他不僅僅用眼睛，而是用自己的手指和唇舌描繪過對方的每一寸肌肉，那真是令人愛不釋手的造物。「我認為你今天的表現值得嘉獎，潘德拉岡先生。」亞瑟從不知道有人可以把他拗口的姓氏講得那麼性感。「我、」他口乾舌燥，盯著緩緩走到他面前的男人。「這是不是代表我值得一點獎勵，威爾森教授？」比爾哼了一聲，視線從他的眼睛慢慢往下，在他赤裸的胸口停留的時間有點不必要地長，最後落在他胯間的手上。

「我想是的。」

最後一個音節消失在親吻裡，亞瑟伸出手把男人壓得更近，唇齒交纏發出下流的聲響，男人鼻樑上的眼鏡被擠歪了，雙手解開了不久前他才讓對方繫好的皮帶，手指隔著內褲握住了年輕人蓄勢待發的性器。年輕人在他嘴裡發出一聲滿足的嘆息。比爾重重吮了一下對方飽滿的下唇，將親吻延續到了脖子和胸膛，然後慢慢彎下膝蓋。

這絕對是亞瑟得到過最色情的一次口交。他的前液早就浸濕了內褲的一小塊布料，比爾伸出舌頭舔了舔那塊濕痕，又覆上嘴唇吮了一口。沒有理會亞瑟顫抖的抽氣聲，比爾拉下對方的內褲，不知道是有意還是無意地讓彈出的陰莖打在他臉上。比爾想必是看透了亞瑟那點關於眼鏡的性幻想，既然是個獎勵，他倒是不介意配合一下。他用臉去磨蹭年輕人硬梆梆的陰莖，龜頭幾次蹭在那冰涼的鏡片上留下一點污漬。濕潤的嘴唇吻過他的下腹和囊袋直到裹著柱身，舌尖掃過頂端敏感的縫隙，比爾就這樣扶著年輕人的腿將他吞下。這男人真的是，該死的擅長這個。亞瑟的手指把對方蓬亂的捲髮弄得更糟，被對方起起伏伏的後頸弄得分心不已。汗水淌進眼中讓視線變得模糊，比爾紅豔豔的嘴唇卻更加清晰。男人放緩了吞吐的動作，讓每一下都深深操進他的喉嚨再全部吐出。亞瑟咬牙，伸手扶住了對方的臉，另一手用力擼動自己的性器，這時候比爾要是假裝看不懂年輕人的舉動就太矯情了，他微張著嘴，甚至有一絲自己也沒有察覺的迫不及待。亞瑟簡直要瘋了，他咬著牙，陰莖貼在男人的唇上狠狠地射了出來，比爾猛地閉上眼，精液濺了他一臉，眼鏡上更是一片狼藉。

亞瑟自己氣還沒喘過來就被男人往後一推跨坐了上來，身下的椅子發出一陣刺耳的聲響但兩人都沒有打算為此分心。亞瑟一點都不介意比爾帶著自己的精液吻他，男人吻得又猛又急，一邊伸手解開了牛仔褲的釦子自慰，亞瑟的手放在他的屁股上，穩住對方的同時將他壓得更近。他仰頭盯著自己的精液從比爾的鏡片上滑落，兩個人貼得太近，額頭靠在一起，男人喘得厲害，眼睛濕潤渙散。比爾張了張嘴，像是要說點什麼，看在亞瑟眼裡那更像是在索要親吻，所以他吻了上去，把對方高潮時的呻吟全部吞下，精液弄髒了他的胸口。

***

「你怎麼可能真的找不到其他人來當模特兒。」  
「怎麼不可能？」  
「如果你只是想找機會把我脫光，你可以直接說。」  
「說個屁，走了。」  
「去哪？」  
「請你吃晚餐。」 

TBC


End file.
